Somnambule
by Iskrayd
Summary: OS / YAOI / MATOINE / LEMON Antoine Daniel est somnambule. C'est assez bizarre la vie d'un somnambule.


**SOMNAMBULE.**

J'avais un lemon qui traînait depuis trois mois dans ma chambre et que je commençais sérieusement à vouloir le brûler. Et pis mon cerveau s'est allumé et j'ai écrit un OS avec ce lemon pour récompenser meine beste Freundin pour son anniversaire.

 **( UnCanoeKayak sur Wattpad)**

Gut zu lesen !

* * *

Il avait le regard dans le vague... NON JE DÉCONNE. t'y as crut, hein ?

Antoine fixait le ciel en silence. Ses oreilles sifflaient et la nuit recouvrait entièrement la surface de la ville.

\- **Putain qu'est-ce que je fou là ?!** cria-t-il brusquement en déchirant le silence nocturne.

Il était actuellement en pyjama spider-man en plein milieu des rues d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Un vent glacial caressait sa nuque et ses côtes. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui était totalement inconnu. Le sol était pavé et humide et les réverbères diffusaient une lumière jaunâtre.

Le jeune homme était assis au centre de la chaussée et les rues étaient désertes. Antoine se releva en pestant contre la boue qui se collait à ses mains. Il tituba un instant en trébuchant sur les pavés avant de s'appuyer sur un mur pour se stabiliser.

Sa tête le lançait terriblement et il se massa les tempes en grognant. Depuis quelques jours, ses crises de somnambulisme devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Le brun commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il observa autour de lui en tâtant ses poches inexistantes.

Etant en pyjama, il n'avait même pas son portable sur lui pour appeler un ami ou sa famille. Alors Antoine se mit à vagabonder à la recherche d'un plan de la ville, de la mairie ou du commissariat de police.

Le brun se retrouva donc seul et désespéré, quand, après deux heures de recherche, il n'eut pas plus d'informations que ça sur la ville où il avait atterri. Néanmoins, il avait retrouvé sa voiture et il ne s'en réjouissait pas vraiment.

De une, il n'avait même pas les clefs sur lui, ce qui laissait à supposer qu'elles étaient perdues.

De deux, le fait qu'il ait sa voiture signifiait qu'il avait conduit en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Il n'était donc pas certain de n'avoir fait aucun dégât (ou victime).

Et troisièmement, le fait d'avoir conduit indiquait aussi qu'il était loin de chez lui.

Soupirant, le jeune homme erra dans les rues sombres en se lamentant. Au détour d'une ruelle peu accueillante, Antoine repéra une auberge dont la salle de réception était encore allumée. En désespoir de cause, le youtubeur s'y engouffra. A l'intérieur régnait une chaleur bienveillante et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant. Antoine soupira une énième fois.

Avec son pyjama bleu et rouge spider-man, il allait faire tâche. Le lieu était assez sobre : un bar en bois sombre où le barman semblait être aussi blasé que lui, de grandes tables de bois encerclées par des bancs et des ivrognes qui profitaient de l'alcool.

Le barman avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus azur et une barbe de trois jours. Il se tourna vers le nouveau client en fronçant les sourcils. Antoine pesta une nouvelle fois contre lui-même (et contre sa mère qui lui avait offert ce pyjama un jour de noël.) et il vint à la rencontre du Barman.

\- **Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose ?**

\- **Le nom de la ville.** répondit Antoine en s'asseyant à l'une des chaises hautes.

\- **Hein ?**

\- **J'aimerais connaitre le nom de la ville.** Reformula le jeune homme.

- **DabVille ( ville stylée), pourquoi ?**

Antoine se claqua la tête sur le bar que l'autre homme essayait vainement d'astiquer le comptoir.

\- **Je suis allé aussi loin ?** marmonna Antoine d'un ton désespéré. Il compta sur ses doigts d'un air distrait. **Au moins vingt bornes, bon sang...**

Le réceptionniste aux yeux bleus se pencha vers le plus grand en demandant avec un air blasé :

\- **Vous allez bien ? Vous avez bu ou vous êtes défoncé ?**

\- **Euh ... j'ai rien pris.** S'enquit le chevelu.

\- **Hmph. c'est ce qu'ils disent tous.** Râla le barman en remettant ses cheveux châtains en place.

- **Pourquoi, j'ai l'air défoncé et bourré ?** demanda subitement Antoine après un moment de silence.

\- **Vous avez l'air endormi, Monsieur. Et vous venez d'utiliser mon bar pour vous claquer la tête dessus. En plus, vos cheveux viennent de passer dans un réacteur nucléaire.**

\- **Ouais... vu comme ça...**

Le brun soupira, découragé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait sortir de ce pétrin.

- **Vous voulez boire un truc ?**

\- **Je suis en pyjama, j'ai pas de thune**. répliqua-t-il.

\- **Ah. Ouais. C'est vrai.**

Le châtain abandonna son client à son triste sort pour aller ranger les bouteilles. Dans son coin, assit sur une chaise du bar, Antoine regardait les ivrognes monter un a un dans leur chambre. Plus la nuit avançait, plus la salle se vidait. Il ne restait que les personnes qui, trop bourrées, avaient décidé de passer la nuit sur un banc.

De son côté, le réceptionniste nettoya son bar. Puis, il saisit un balai et se mit à ranger la salle. Dans un pur réflexe, Antoine prit les cadavres de bouteilles pour les jeter à la poubelle. Toujours aussi blasé que d'habitude, il ramassa les corps endormis des ivrognes pour les installer sur une banquette qu'il avait repérée au fond de la salle.

Les deux hommes accomplirent leurs taches respectives en silence. Au bout d'un moment, le plus petit des deux, le châtain, se tourna vers Antoine :

\- **Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

- **Sérieusement ?** Insista le barman.

\- **Parce que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi et que j'ai envie de me rendre utile**

\- **Comment ça " tu peux pas rentrer chez toi" ? T'as pas ta caisse ?** demanda le châtain en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

\- **Si...**

\- **Mais tu peux pas rentrer chez toi ? Laisse-moi rire.** Remarqua le barman en tirant un sac poubelle en dehors de l'auberge.

\- **J'ai paumé mes clefs.**

\- **T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars.**

\- **Ah ? pourquoi ?** demanda Antoine en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs a disposition.

\- **De une, t'es en pyjama spider-man.**

\- **Ouai...** réfléchit le chevelu. **Mais j'aurais pu être un fan incontesté de Macklemore, qui lui est en pyjama Batman dans son clip.** objecta-t-il.

 **\- Tu marques un point.**

\- **Bon, ensuite ?** reprit Antoine avec un air victorieux.

\- **Deuxièmement, tes cheveux.**

- **Un partout.** Abdiqua le client.

\- **De trois, tu débarques en voiture mais tu peux pas repartir en voiture.**

\- **Mais j'ai perdu mes clefs, je te dis !** Insista le jeune homme.

\- **Tu as perdu tes clefs, t'as pas de thune, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?**

Antoine réfléchit.

\- **... Je n'ai pas de portable ?**

\- **Mais en fait t'as que dalle. Hey si t'étais un SDF t'aurait pu me le dire tout de suite. Je t'aurais donné dix balles et c'était réglé !** s'exclama le barman d'un air furieux.

\- **Je ne suis pas SDF.** marmonna Antoine.

\- **Alors t'es quoi, putain ?! Un réfugié ? Un migrant ? Un palmier ? Un terroriste ? Jawad ? Un pizzayolo ? Une tomate cerise ? T'es quoi au juste ?!** S'énerva l'homme aux yeux bleus.

 **(Bah une frite ça se voit pas ?)**

\- **Euh ... Nope. Je suis juste un somnambule.**

Un silence s'abattit sur l'auberge.

\- **Un somnambule ? Vraiment ?**

\- **Ouai. Tout à l'heure, je dormais tranquillement chez moi et j'ai dû faire une crise : je me suis levé, j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis arrivé ici.**

\- **Je te crois pas.** Souffla l'aubergiste.

- **Ouai, moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire en moi.**

\- **Bon, supposons que tu sois réellement somnambule... Pourquoi tu n'as pas tes clefs, dans ce cas ?** demanda le châtain.

- **Bah quand je me suis réveillé, je les avais pas.**

\- **Tu m'saoule.** Déclara subitement le réceptionniste.

\- **Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!**

- **Rien, Justement ! Tu ne sais rien et ça m'énerve !** cria le barman.

\- **Beh je sais des choses : mon prénom, ma date de naissance, mon numéro de portable, la plaque d'immatriculation de ma caisse... Enfin plein de trucs, quoi !**

L'aubergiste soupira :

\- **Et tu comptes aller où pour la nuit si t'as pas d'argent ?**

Antoine haussa les épaules.

\- **Je pensais rester ici pour dormir sur un banc...**

- **C'est payant.**

\- **Ah. Eh ben, je sais pas alors.**

Les deux individus se jaugèrent en silence avant que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne déclare :

- **Viens, je vais te faire de la place chez moi.**

Antoine s'immobilisa.

- **Hein ? Sérieux ?!**

\- **Ouais. Grouille ton cul.**

Le brun s'empressa de se lever du banc pour suivre son Sauveur.

Au moment où ils allaient quitter la pièce, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds entra dans l'Auberge.

\- **Mathieu, je viens pour la garde de nuit.** Averti-t-elle sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour.

\- **Salut Mélie.** Marmonna le châtain.

Quand elle eut posé son manteau sur le banc, l'étudiante se tourna vers son collègue pour lui faire la bise. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua Antoine.

\- **Oh... Tu ramènes quelqu'un chez toi ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton mesquin.

\- **Ouai.**

Antoine s'inquiéta subitement.

\- **On est juste des connaissances, hein ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez !**

- **Des connaissances, Maiiiis oui, bien sûr.**

Mélie n'avait pas du tout l'air de le prendre au sérieux.

\- **Je vous jure ! On est pas... Ensemble.**

Antoine jeta un appel à l'aide à Mathieu en le fixant mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement. La blonde éclata de rire.

- **Ça c'est certain ! Surtout Mathieu ! Il ne forme jamais de couple !**

Le chevelu était écarlate, gêné.

- **Allez, va bichonner ta prise.** déclara Mélie en faisant un signe d'au revoir a Mathieu.

Antoine dissimula son visage entre ses mains tandis que le châtain l'entraînait dans la rue.

\- **J'ai fait pire que mieux.** marmonna-t-il après une vingtaine de pas.

- **Ouai.**

\- **Elle pense qu'on est des plans culs.**

- **Ouai.**

 **\- Et t'as rien fait pour m'aider.**

 **\- Ouai.**

 **\- En plus t'es moche.**

 **\- Oua-... Euh... Non.**

Antoine se mit à rire. C'était le premier sourire qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent et Mathieu haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

 **\- C'était une blague de merde.**

\- **Ouais.** répondit Antoine en étouffant son rire. **Mais les blagues de merde me font rire.**

Les deux garçons se rendirent jusqu'à un petit appartement, non loin de l'auberge. C'était un quatre pièce aux murs blancs envahis par les posters. Un canapé miteux était installé dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de chambre puisqu'un lit deux places était installé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- **C'est plutôt grand... surtout dans un immeuble.**

\- **Ouai, j'ai eu de la chance. T'as faim ? Soif ?**

- **Non, c'est bon.** Déclina-t-il poliment.

Antoine retira ses pantoufles koala en dévisageant la pièce du regard. Mis à part les posters, l'appartement n'était pas beaucoup décoré. Les meubles étaient sobres et l'ensemble était assez bien rangé.

\- **Tu veux le lit ?** demanda Mathieu en retirant son chapeau et sa veste.

\- **Comme tu veux. Je veux juste pas te déranger.**

\- **OK. Alors j'prend le lit. J'ai du travail.**

- **Du travail ? Tu viens pas de finir ?**

\- **Non, j'ai du théâtre.**

- **Ah. Bon courage.**

Mathieu alla prendre un verre dans sa cuisine et revint dans le salon en regardant le plus jeune.

\- **Quoi ?** demanda Antoine en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- **Rien, j'allais te proposer des habits pour dormir, mais...**

\- **Ouai, j'ai mon pyjama.**

\- **Hmpf... Ton prénom ?**

\- **Antoine.**

\- **Mathieu, enchanté.** Le châtain souffla un bon coup. **Bon, bonne nuit Antoine.**

Un silence gênant s'abattit sur la pièce. Les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas du tout et ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire Antoine finit par laisser Mathieu tranquille pour s'endormir sur le canapé que le barman lui prêtait. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, alourdies par le sommeil.

Vers la fin de la nuit, Mathieu pianotait toujours sur son clavier. Il devait absolument finir d'écrire sa pièce de théâtre ou il perdrait une grande masse d'argent. Le problème était qu'il avait commencé il y a deux jours et que c'était à rendre pour après-demain. Il sentit un poids sur sa couette. Tout d'abord, il crut que c'était Wifi mais son ordinateur lui fut subitement retiré des mains. C'était Antoine qui venait de poser l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** S'alarma Mathieu.

Mais quand le chevelu se tourna vers lui, la lueur qui se trouvait dans ses yeux ne lui laissa aucun doute. Le con n'était pas connecté. Il était en train de dormir debout. Il était en pleine crise.

\- **A-Antoine ?** Répéta le plus vieux en reculant sur le lit. Mais le brun aux cheveux touffus ne cessait de gagner du terrain.

Paniqué, Mathieu sauta du lit pour courir vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement, Antoine le rattrapa plus vite que prévu et le plaqua à plat ventre contre le mur.

\- **Lâche-moi !** Vociféra le plus petit des deux.

\- **Hors de question.** rétorqua Antoine d'une voix plus rauque que la normale.

Le châtain se débattit furieusement pour échapper à la poigne d'Antoine qui retenait ses deux bras prisonniers en son dos. Mais ses efforts furent totalement vains. Mathieu se raidit brutalement quand le brun se colla à son dos. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait aussi fort le désir d'un garçon pour lui.

- **C-ça suffit !** Bégaya Mathieu en tremblant.

Une chaleur insupportable prit possession de lui tandis que l'entre-jambe gonflée d'Antoine restait collée contre lui. Antoine posa son menton sur l'épaule de Mathieu, tenant les deux bras du châtain d'une seule main.

Sa main libre, quant à elle, vint caresser les hanches du plus petit. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son jogging et de son boxer.

\- **Antoine ! A-arrête ça tout de suite !** cria Mathieu.

Mais sa voix presque rauque semblait demander tout le contraire. Cela faisait au moins deux mois qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit et le fait qu'Antoine le désire aussi franchement le flattait plus qu'autre chose. Quand le brun commença à caresser le sexe de son aîné, celui-ci cessa littéralement de résister. Ses poings se resserrèrent contre le mur et un gémissement honteux remonta dans sa gorge. Mathieu pinça ses lèvres pour éviter qu'un autre son n'en sorte.

- **Gentil Garçon.** Souffla Antoine au creux de son oreille.

La du plus jeune fit frémir le châtain. Le chevelu accéléra ses mouvement de vas et vient avant de faire glisser le jogging et le boxer à terre. Mathieu se retrouvait donc en T-shirt, avec la main d'un inconnu sur le sexe et plaqué contre le mur. Le pire, c'est qu'il était excité par la situation. Il savait pertinemment qu'il tombait à la merci d'Antoine.

Et il n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Il n'avait jamais été dominé et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il commencerait. Mathieu prit sur lui avant de forcer le brun à le retourner. Antoine n'était pas moche, de toute façon. Et un coup d'un soir était toujours le bienvenu. Mathieu parvint non sans mal à se mettre dos au mur. Néanmoins, le plaisir que lui procuraient les doigts d'Antoine le forçait à garder la tête baissée.

Il passa ses bras sur les épaules du plus jeune et tenta de le pousser vers le lit. Quand son corps rencontra celui d'Antoine alors qu'il le poussait, un gémissement involontaire lui échappa. Le brun lui serrait fermement la verge.

\- **Que-...?** marmonna Mathieu en levant le regard vers le plus grand. La poigne de son amant lui faisait presque mal.

- **C'est moi qui dirige.** déclara Antoine en claquant une nouvelle fois son aîné contre le mur.

Le brun retira le T-shirt de Mathieu et vint lui embrasser la clavicule. Il reprit les mouvements de ses doigts quand le châtain cessa enfin de gigoter. Abdiquant, le plus petit fini par passer ses bras autour du coup d'Antoine.

Sa respiration devint lourde et irrégulière. Sous l'effet du plaisir, toutes ses pensées cohérentes repartaient au galop. Soudain, le plus grand des deux souleva le plus petit pour le hisser sur ses hanches. Leurs membres prirent contact et leurs gémissements retentirent de concert. Antoine poussa l'aubergiste sur le lit en retirant complètement son pantalon de pyjama à demi retiré.

Pressé et insatisfait, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de l'aider à enlever son haut. La besogne écartée, les deux corps brûlants se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dans une étreinte lancinante. Haletant; Mathieu se laissait emporté par la domination de son cadet.

- **Antoine, putain... grouille-toi.**

Son amant se figea subitement et, frustré, le châtain finit par ouvrir ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermés.

\- **Quoi ?!** cria-t-il, agacé.

Le regard d'Antoine venait de changer et une lueur innocente de gêne et d'incompréhension prit place dans ses prunelles.

\- **Ah non. Tu te défiles pas maintenant**!

- **C'est que-...** balbutia le cadet **... C'était une crise de somnambulisme.**

\- **Je m'en contre-fou putain !** cria Mathieu. **Je te veux. Maintenant !** déclara-t-il en grognant.

Un silence prit place entre les deux amants, entrecoupé par les fortes respirations. Puis, un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- **Si c'est ce que tu veux...** souffla-t-il en saisissant la mâchoire de Mathieu pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Mal habitué à la violence du baiser, l'aîné gémit fortement. Il ne sut pas egzactement à quel instant ça se fit mais la verge d'Antoine se retrouva à l'intérieur de lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Par contre, la douleur qui suivit cette intrusion se fit bien sentir. Mathieu étouffa un cri de douleur dans la bouche d'Antoine. Celui-ci avait cessé tout mouvement et il arrêta le baiser pour embrasser le cou et les épaules du plus vieux.

\- **S-sort !** Supplia le châtain en griffant le dos de son amant.

\- **Non.** rétorqua le brun avant de reprendre en main le pénis du plus vieux.

Antoine reprit les lèvres de l'aubergiste avec plus de douceur tout en restant le plus immobile possible. Bien que la chaleur de l'antre de l'aîné le rende fou, il savait que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, Mathieu aurait mal. Il caressa la langue de son hôte en prenant le plus de précautions possibles. Ses mouvements se firent doux et calme, avec tellement de délicatesse que le plus vieux se sentit presque rougir. Quand leurs lèvres de séparèrent pour un instant de répit, Mathieu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- **En plus d'être somnambule, t'es bipolaire, toi. (Dixit le schizophrène)**

Antoine sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux. Mathieu se mit alors timidement à bouger les hanches et Antoine le suivit avec un peu plus de relâchement. La douleur s'évada progressivement pour laisser place à un plaisir éreintant. Mathieu rejeta sa tête en arrière, les coups de butoirs d'Antoine venant frapper sa prostate. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent comme des legos. J'ai niqué toute l'ambiance.

Le plus vieux serrait les dents sous le plaisir, se refusant à se libérer avant Antoine. Mais quand le plus jeune reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes, il jouit sur le torse d'Antoine. L'antre de Mathieu se resserra sur la verge du brun qui se libéra à son tour. Reprenant son souffle, il se retira. Antoine voulut attraper la boite de mouchoir posée sur la table de chevet et il vint essuyer les traces de leurs ébats. Mathieu, prit d'un coup de fatigue venait de tomber comme une masse dans les bras du plus grand pour y piquer un somme. Assommé par l'effort, Antoine le rejoignit aussitôt.

Le Lendemain, Mathieu se retrouva seul dans son lit avec un mal de crâne éreintant. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine en claudiquant. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à poil, déjà ? Ah, ouai. Un type était venu chez lui hier. Ils avaient fini par s'envoyer en l'air. Fronçant les sourcils, Mathieu regarda partout autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace du quelconque passage de quelqu'un.

\- **Je suis pas en manque au point de fantasmer, si ?** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se massa les tempes et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- **Bon sang... J'ai pas rêvé, hein ? En plus, j'ai mal au cul. Manquerais plus que ça. Rêver d'être dominé.**

Il avala le café qu'il s'était fait dans sa cuisine et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

Son avant-bras vint se poser sur ses yeux pour éviter que la lumière de la ville de vienne l'éblouir. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon. Onze heures et demie. Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas le mercredi... Sinon, il se serait fait défoncer par son patron. Il ressassa dans sa tête les souvenirs de de la veuille. Son rêve lui semblait si réel qu'il avait du mal à croire à une illusion.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Mathieu se leva en râlant Il ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'il vit fut l'emblème de spider man? Antoine était devant lui avec un air gêné scotché sur le visage.

- **Je savais bien que j'avais pas rêvé.** Marmonna-t-il Mathieu. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, pauvre con ?** répéta-il plus fort.

- **Désolé, vraiment.** S'excusa Antoine. **J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça mais...j'avais oublié que j'avais perdu mes clefs et ...**

- **Tu t'es retrouvé comme un con dehors en pyjama et pantoufles koala à chercher des clefs ?** supposa Mathieu. **Et maintenant tu cherches asile ici pour appeler un de tes potes.**

\- **Euh... Ouais, accessoirement.** Antoine se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

\- **Entre. Sale enfoiré. Et t'as intérêt à me donner ton numéro, maintenant.** Déclara Mathieu en laissant son amant entrer. Il l'embrassa Furtivement.

\- **Et promet moi de changer tes pyjamas, aussi.**

* * *

 **FIN LES GENS**


End file.
